1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document producing apparatus, and more particularly to a document producing apparatus capable of simply performing the editing of an inputted document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, document producing apparatuses such as word processors can perform a variety of editing for a document made of various data including tests (or characters), figures and graphs, for example, movement or duplication in units of page and the change of a format such as a paper sheet size in units of page. In such a document producing apparatus, there is desired the provision of means capable of visually confirming, before printing/displaying of an inputted document, how the whole of the inputted document is edited and readily making any change thereto, if desired. As means for confirming the construction of pages in the whole of a document is known means for pictorially displaying the pages of the document on a display screen to demonstrate the construction of the pages in the document, as has been disclosed by Japanese patent unexamined publication No. JP-A-61-65359. Also, there is known means for displaying an in-page layout for any one page, as has been disclosed by Hitachi's Japanese word processor "Word Pal 260" manual.
However, the above-mentioned conventional apparatuses involve the following problems. Namely, in the apparatus disclosed by the No. JP-A-61-65359, information concerning each page is only displayed pictorially. Therefore, in the case where the number of pages forming a document is large or in the case where the format of a paper sheet is changed in units of page, it is hard to grasp which picture does a page to be edited correspond to. Also, in the case of displaying the in-page layout in the Hitachi's Word Pal 260, though detailed information included in any page can be confirmed, the confirmation of the entire document requires a troublesome operation including a change-over between pages.